


A Story You've Heard Before

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: The Four Horsewomen go out for drinks, and Charlotte gets caught up on the gossip: Sasha and Bayley? How long has *that* been a thing?For a long time, as it turns out. But that's not the whole story.





	A Story You've Heard Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



> It's baffling to me that this ship is so rare. I hope I did them justice :)

The evening was winding down. Sasha and Bayley sat close together inside the booth at the dark restaurant, each picking at the same plate of flourless chocolate cake. Charlotte and Becky flanked them, sipping champagne cocktails. It was a rare night after a show when they could all get together and let their hair down, and they had found a nice secluded place to do it.

"You finish it." Sasha pushed the dessert plate toward Bayley.

"I want to but I don't want to."

"You deserve it, babe, eat." Sasha picked up a forkful of cake and placed it gently at Bayley's lips. Bayley smiled and took it in, wrapping her lips around the fork like no one else was watching.

They burst into giggles. Charlotte cleared her throat.

“So...how long has this been going on?” Charlotte asked. “The...thing. Between you two.”

“Oh, the love fest?” Becky interrupted. “They’re nauseating.”

“Practically since we first met,” Bayley said. "Right?"

“No way, we were there! I would have noticed, right?” Charlotte’s eyes darted back and forth between the other horsewomen. "This is new."

"It's a story you've heard before," Bayley said, rolling her eyes. "Girl meets girl. Girl hates girl. Circumstances bring them together."

"And then they fall in loooove," said Becky, drawing out the O comically.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "It's not like that at all," she scoffed.

"Everybody wants to think they're unique. You could plot our story on a map, Sasha," Bayley said.

"Okay, hot shot, tell it back to me," Sasha said.

"Do you remember when we met during tryouts?" Bayley asked.

Sasha's eyes dart to the left. "I think so," she said.

"You were wearing hot pink leg warmers and this off the shoulder thing, I had never seen workout gear like it," Bayley said. "Your skin was glowing. Glowing!"

"I'm sure I was sweating," Sasha insisted, glowing a little.

“The boss never sweats,” Becky interjected.

"You glow. I don't know how. Through all the drills, all the bumps, you just kept looking prettier and prettier."

“I do remember locking up with you,” Sasha said. She looked up at Bayley through her eyelashes.

“You smelled like cotton candy,” Bayley said softly.

“Your smile lit up the whole room,” Sasha said.

Charlotte and Becky narrowed their eyes at each other. Charlotte sipped of her cocktail. Sasha chewed on a fingernail, not even thinking about it, an old habit bubbling up through time.

“But you were such a freaking jerk afterward!” Bayley broke the silence. “You wouldn’t stop talking about all your famous relatives, Snoop Dogg this, Brandy that, I got to go backstage at Wrestlemania, blah, blah, blah. I was so jealous I wanted to choke you, like you thought you were better than us!”

“You wouldn’t talk to anyone, Bay,” Sasha declared. “I thought you were a cold bitch too.”

"Worse than me?" Charlotte asked.

"You talked, at least." Sasha folded her arms.

Bayley threw up her hands in defense, rattling the dessert plate, almost empty. "I was nervous! It wore off once I got to hit you more."

"What was it, then?" Charlotte asked. "I never figured out what it was that broke the ice between you two."

Sasha bit her cheek. "Do you remember?"

"I remember," Bayley said with a grin. "Do you remember?"

"Hmmph," Sasha sighed.

"She remembers." Bayley smiled with triumph.

"What? What made you fall in love?" Charlotte asked.

"She called me a baka," Bayley said, barely holding off a giggle.

"No," Becky said.

Sasha sighed and pursed her lips to one side.

"Yes," Bayley said, grinning and squeezing her girlfriend into a side-hug. "I suplexed her for the third time in a row and she threw her arms down and screamed it."

"And then what?" Charlotte leaned forward and Becky leaned back.

"And then I knew," Bayley said confidently. "I knew she was one of us."

"A what?"

"A nerd," Becky added. "They're nerds, the whole lot of them. Anime nerds. It's an anime thing."

"I didn't want anyone to know," Sasha said. "I'm the boss. But..."

"But you're also, deep down inside, a sailor scout," Bayley said. "Moon princess power."

"Moon princess power," Sasha agreed. "You figured it out."

"And then whenever she made her entrance I knew she wasn't some mean rich kid," Bayley said. "She was a magical girl."

"And you also started talking to me after that," Sasha said. "That helped."

"It usually does," added Becky.

The waiter approached their table and leaned into their space. "Ladies, can I get you anything else? A refresh on those drinks?"

"Please," Becky said. Charlotte nodded.

"We're good over here," Sasha said, gesturing between Bayley and herself. "We'll be on the same check."

He gathered up a few plates and made himself scarce.

"So were you dating this whole time?" Charlotte asked. "I can't believe I didn't know this. Why didn't you tell me any of this."

"They were just pining helplessly, Char, you're not that behind," Becky said. "And you weren't super close with the rest of us for a good sight there yourself."

Charlotte grimaced. "Fair point."

"It felt like as soon as we got to be friends we were apart again," Bayley said. "You guys left without me."

"I called all the time," Sasha said.

"I had to listen to you call all the time," Becky said. "The endless phone calls, lord."

"So...you were dating then?" Charlotte asked.

"No, just acting like it! When will my senpai come back from the war or whatever." Charlotte imitated Sasha's dry, nasal tone.

"It was hard," Bayley said simply. She held Sasha's hand and brought it to her lips. "I missed you, Sash."

"And at Battleground I found out how much," Sasha said, looking like she might bluish.

"Ohh," Charlotte said, looking at them and then looking away.

"Aww, you have an anniversary pay-per-view, how sweet," Becky said.

"Would be better if it was one of the big four," Charlotte frowned.

"Oh hush, you're such a Flair," Becky shot back. "Leave the lovebirds be."

"So that's it?" Charlotte asked.

"Well..." Bayley said.

"There's another thing," Sasha added. She flexed her fingers. "I don't wear the ring out much. But."

"No!" Charlotte said. "You got married without me? Was it that night in Vegas? You are the worst friends, I--"

"Engaged, Charlotte, calm down," Bayley said. "We're engaged."

Sasha smiled with satisfaction and confidence. "But that's another story."


End file.
